


Skip Series

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, First time writting in english in this fandom, Fluff, GIRLee, Genderbending, Shinee Girls, cute and fluffy, girl!Minho, girl!Taemin, please go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Taeyeon is head over heels for track athele Choi Minjung but doesn't have the courage to even talk to the girl and maybe her friend Gibwoon is willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in Spanish for my 30 days writting challenge. Somehow ended connecting the stories together. This is my first time publishing in english on this site so please forgive me is you see any mistakes or misspelling.

The first time Taeyeong saw her was so early in the morning that it gave her the impression of not being real; walking around campus on a cold friday wearing a big coat and a cup of coffee to go, she was waiting for her friend Gibwoon.  
Sitting on a bench near the green zones, she found herself thinking on how much she hated the art proyect that had her meeting her friends so early only to almost finish and come back home on sunset. Without any futher warning she comes to her line of sight like some kind of hallucinarion.  
  
Her long and stylish figure, her hair was falling on her shoulders in a half ponytail from which she could see some unruly strands come off, her neck and shoulders were expose thanks to the very big and confy shirt with low neck from where it peak the subtle shade of black bra she had on. Her legs toned and tanned from long hours of exercise were showed in all beauty courtesy of the sporty and fashionable shorts she was modeling and finally some shoes needed for exercise were the last touch of her outfit.  
Choi Minjung.  
  
That was the name of the girl who stole every little breath she take everytime she look in attetion and nervousness at the track team. The Shinning Eagles were known in the city as a promising team and you would always refer to them as hardworkers, dedicates and full of life. A team of fit girls, concentrated on sports and they were slowly building a hot streak by winning several gold medals on locals competitions.  
They would train everyday early in the morning before class started and finish the day the same way; she would feel even ashamed of her fragile self compared to those girls who exuded health and phisical condition.  
  
Taeyeon sighs once more and follows the path the girl was making, a little route around the green zone on the west side of campus; she was so lost on the vision that she doesn't seem to notices that Gibwoon was already by her side so the blonde decides to bring her back to the real world placing a hand above her eyes.

"Hey, Tae." The girl captures the attention of the younger one and the brunette jumps when she realize that she's not alone.  
"Unnie." She blinks and keeps the eye contact with the girl.  
"Pretty, huh?" Following her eyes, she sees that Gibwoon was also watching Minjung train.  
"She is beautiful." Says without thinking, breathing slowly and hears a strong, teasing laugh from her friend.  
"Oh! My little Taebaby is still in love with Ming." Soon enough the blonde hugs her by the shoulders and messes with her hair.  
"Unnie!" The little one stands trying to escape her attacker trying not to pay attention to the crimson blush that was sitting on her cheeks.  
"Yeah! Ok, ok!" Gibwoon says as an apology. "Do we go now?" If it was up to her she would stay right there for hours so her very sweet friend would steal love sick stares at the athele but her grades were on huge danger so she couldn't afford it.  
"Just a second." She moves away going to the same place she got her coffee from and comes back with a botlle of water. She asked for a piece of paper and pens of different colors, they slowly walk away without noticing how a very heated Minjung stops her tracks in front the same bench they were sitting on moments before and smiles sweetly as a silent thank you.  
  
There, place on the bench was the little bottle of water that Taeyeon had bought which was now decorated with a little sign and she could read her name on it as well, surrouned with globes and a heart at the end plus a tiny message on the remain space.  
  
_Minjung-unnie, fighting!♡_


	2. Chapter 2

She sighs closing her eyes feeling tired, between her hands was a steaming cup of coffee that gave her a bit of warmith and hides part of her face in the big and confy scarf that covered her neck; the little bell that rings near the door let her know that there's a new client at the Café. A very adorable blush covers her cheeks when she sees who was it.

A tall figure, her body tone thanks to exercise was safety cover from cold thanks to a black leather jacket and on top of that a big black and white coat with an abstract design, from her black hair she could see a turquoise green ribbon standing out and her long legs in a dressing pant, Choi Munjung always manage to take her breath away.

Looking up in all attention she sees how the girl orders with a smile and she can't help but play with her fingers over the cup that had a very curious mix of coffee and chocolate while sighing feeling defeated; she really wanted to simply come closer to the older girl and talk to her, that was what her friend Gibwoon had advise her to do but with her shy and scared nature she always felt a tight knot in her throat at the mere idea of talking to the girl. Lost in her trouble thoughts, she doesn't notices the shadow that was coming close to her untill she felt a light touch on her arm, Taeyeon turns around confuses.

She cannot hide the impression when nooone else but Minjung herself was only a few steps away from her smiling like only she could, full of sweetness and warmith.

"Can i seat here?" Taeyeon scans the room around to find that there were in fact, empty tables at the Café but the older decides to share a seat; she nods dumbstruck blinking few times in a manner that the newcomer found adorable and amusing. "Thank you, Taeyeon-ah." The brunette can't help but point out the girl that was now sitting in front of her absolutelly amaze without thinking that the gesture might be considered offensive, even thou Minjung didn't seem to mind at all.  
"Do you know me?" The younger has no ther option but tilt her head feeling weird out and Minjung simply chuckles; leaving an arm on the table resting her face in her hand, she smiles looking every action of the chestnut.  
"How?" The raven hair girl straights her back and looks inside the pockets of her jacket for a little note that seems to be wrinkle by the passing time but for Taeyeon is not dificult at all to recognize it.  
There it was, the curious little note she had left for the older girl on a cold winter morning; Taeyeon feeling ashamed, hides her face in the puffy scarf without looking eye contact with Minjung and is able to hear how the girl speaks whispering.  
"Thanks." Then Minjung pets her hair messing it up fondly and by a quick glances at the watch on her wrist, she finds out ist's time to leave. Maybe it was too short but she was grateful anyway.

Minjung had restless weeks after finding that little but lovely note that had brighted her morning and had her motivated to work harder on trainning sessios; in the beginning she didn't have a clue of who could be the responsible for the gesture but after overhearing in the halls her classmate Gibwoon talking to a friend in common, Eunsook, about how the gesture itself was made from a dongsaeng named Taeyeon; she had dedicated herself to find the girl. And after a couple of hours of subornning Gibwoon herself, Minjung had managed to located Taeyeon.

What she didn't had come to imagine was that Taeyeon herself was the petite person she started to find in the middle of the crowd in her matches and competitions. Without knowing who she was, Minjung was still thankful of every shout of victory and she was filled with pride by reading her name on the signs the little one held in a supporting manner.

"See you later, Taeyeon-ah." She bows slightly and after petting her hair one last time, Minjung walks to wherever her feet said she needed to be at the hour. Taeyeon can only stareas the girl walks away in a slow pace and even thou the older girl can't see her, she nods repeatedly wanting to make sure of the promise made up to the air about a new encounter was real.  
The non-expected vibration generated by her cellphone in the pocket of her coat surprises her and one she has the device in her hands, a furious blush rises up to her cheeks. It was no other than her friend Gibwoon.

_It's a date._


	3. Chapter 3

With a marked frown her eyebrows were very close in sign of concentration, her small hands were busy decorating the large sign that she had been dedicated to do that summer afternoon; surrounded by paper, colored markers and some glitter is how the blonde finds her and chuckles at how adorable her friend was, she stands, arms cross waiting on the doorstep for the girl to pay her some attention.  She knocks the door a few times.

Taeyeon with her hair in a messy ponytail stops her work and sits on her heels before turning her face to the newcomer. She smiles in greeting and the older girl laughs heartily as she realized that the little girl had glitter on her cheeks.

“Working hard, huh?” Gibwoon jokes and carefully steps closer to the smaller one who nods several times. Crawling up to the girl and with some difficulty she rises bringing with her the big sign that she had being coloring all afternoon.  
“You think she’d like it?” She asks hopefully. Once she discovers that her friend Gibwoon and Minjung shared some kind of curious friendship, Taeyeon had failed to avoid asking questions about the athlete, Gibwoon pretends not to pay attention by giving her half answers but true be told the blonde was dying inside to simply hug the chestnut and poke her cheek at how adorable she was being, even more by showing how much she like the raven girl.  
“She better like it or I’m going to kick her ass.”  
“Unnie” Taeyeon pouts disagreeing at her words and the older one just laughs ruffling her hair.  
“C’mon. We’re gonna be late and you have to clean your face.”  
“Eh?” The brunette tilts her face confused and Gibwoon point at the mirror so she can see her reflection. Taeyeon laughs loudly.

Being well-seated at the stands she looks around the field looking for Minjung in the crowd. That day the first summer competition of the track team was being held and it was obvious that Taeyeon would be there to support the older girl. Gibwoon besides her would hug her by the shoulders and pinpoint with a flag on her left hand the right way where the person who she gave her admiration was.

Lifting her sign with both hands she straights completely and calls for the brunette loudly, Minjung that was warming up with her teammates looks away to the public to meet the small figure that called her attention and hold a colorful sign with her name. Just like that first time she met her.

_Minjung-unnie, fighting!_

Minjung smiles and waves at her but the interaction is short because the coach is asking them to meet on the bench; competition was about to start and they needed to be concentrated on the race.

Standing in their respective positions, her muscles tense feeling the sweat concentrate on her back, she adjust her breathing and the thunderous sound of the whistle marks the start of the race. Her legs move almost by inertia and with long steps she creates a steady rhythm, the route consisted of three laps to the entire field, she had finish the route several times on a good mark but she couldn’t leave her guard down.  
Competitors gather together on the first two lanes and it comes to surfaces the attempts to surpass each other. At every turn near the finish line Minjung would speed up her steps managing to overcome the other competitors and as the distance narrows the cheers from spectators were getting louder.  
It was really no surprise to see her crossing the finish line and taking the gold medal.

Taeyeon who followed her steps carefully, breathe calmly and happy cries escapes her mouth knowing that the brunette won, she hugs Gibwoon who was celebrating the same way as the rest of the public, cheering.  
Minjung chooses that moment to point at her direction, at first just waved at her in a simple and even innocent gesture until she decides to throw a kiss to the air combined with a wink; Taeyeon opens her eyes surprised and feels her legs turn to jelly. She sits down back on the stands and covers her face hiding the deep blush that began to form on her cheeks.

By the time the crowd began to disperse Gibwoon barely takes her away from the stands and she has no choice but to hug the girl’s body as her eyes find Minjung who was saying good-bye to her teammates. The blonde pushes her toward the athlete and she plays with her fingers insecure, Minjung heads to her direction and smiles warmly at having her close enough.

“Good race, Choi.” Says Gibwoon with hands on hips and raises an eyebrow.  
“Thanks, Gibwoon.” She makes a slight movement of her head giving weight to her words.  
“Congratulations, unnie!” Taeyeon exclaims happy and Minjung dedicated her all her attention chuckling, with a hand on her hair she ruffles it affectionate.  
“Thanks, Taeyeon-ah.” She caressed the youngest cheek and Gibwoon that witness all the interaction can’t help but roll her eyes at such a sweet display of affection.  
“Hey Minjung!” Someone was calling her at her back. “You’re coming to celebrate with us?” Her teammates ask.  
“Nah! Already have plans.” A broad smile reaches her lips and puts an arm over the smaller shoulders. “Will you go out with me, Taeyeon-ah?” She whispers against her ear and Taeyeon cannot help but gasp surprised and look at the girl with an incredulous gaze. Gibwoon that was aware of the raven girl intentions places a mischief smile on her face as she pulls the athlete by the arm.  
“Yah! C’mon Choi. I don’t have all day.” Minjung follows the blonde steps and gestures towards her friends as goodbye, they were laughing. They knew or at least sensed her feelings for that lovely and somewhat fragile figure that clung to her body and smiled slightly.


End file.
